Tumour cells wholly or partly elude regulation and control by the body and are characterised by uncontrolled growth. This is due on the one hand to the loss of control proteins such as for example Rb, p16, p21 and p53 and also to the activation of so-called accelerators of the cell cycle, the cyclin-dependent kinases.
Studies in model organisms such as Schizosaccharomyces pombe, Drosophila melanogaster or Xenopus as well as investigations in human cells have shown that the transition from the G2 phase to mitosis is regulated by the CDK1/cyclin B kinase (Nurse, 1990). This kinase, which is also known as “mitosis promoting factor” (MPF), phosphorylates and regulates a plurality of proteins, such as e.g. nuclear lamina, kinesin-like motor proteins, condensins and Golgi Matrix Proteins, which play an important part in the breakdown of the nuclear coat, in centrosome separation, the structure of the mitotic spindle apparatus, chromosome condensation and breakdown of the Golgi apparatus (Nigg, 2001). A murine cell line with a temperature-sensitive CDK-1 kinase mutant shows a rapid breakdown in CDK-1 kinase after temperature increase and a subsequent arrest in the G2/M phase (Th'ng et al., 1990). The treatment of human tumour cells with inhibitors against CDK1/cyclin B, such as e.g. butyrolactone, leads to an arrest in the G2/M phase and subsequent apoptosis (Nishio, et al. 1996).
Moreover, the protein kinase Aurora B has also been described as having an essential function during entry into mitosis. Aurora B phosphorylates histone H3 on Ser10 and thereby initiates chromosome condensation (Hsu, J. Y. et al., 2000). A specific cell cycle arrest in the G2/M phase may, however, also be initiated e.g. by inhibition of specific phosphatases such as e.g. Cdc25C (Russell and Nurse, 1986). Yeasts with a defective Cdc25 gene arrest in the G2 phase, whereas overexpression of Cdc25 leads to premature entry into the mitosis phase (Russell and Nurse, 1987). Moreover, an arrest in the G2/M phase may also be initiated by inhibition of specific motor proteins, the so-called kinesins such as for example Eg5 (Mayer et al., 1999), or by microtubuli stabilising or destabilising agents (e.g. colchicin, taxol, etoposide, vinblastine, vincristine) (Schiff and Horwitz, 1980).
In addition to the cyclin-dependent and Aurora kinases the so-called polo-like kinases (PLK), a small family of serine/threonine kinases, also play an important role in the regulation of the eukaryotic cell cycle. PLK-1 in particular has been found to play a central role in the regulation of the mitosis phase. PLK-1 is responsible for the maturation of the centrosomes, for the activation of phosphatase Cdc25C, as well as for the activation of the Anaphase Promoting Complex (Glover et al., 1998, Qian, et al., 2001). The injection of PLK-1 antibodies leads to a G2 arrest in untransformed cells, whereas tumour cells arrest during the mitosis phase (Lane and Nigg, 1996). Overexpression of PLK-1 has been demonstrated in various types of tumour, such as non-small-cell carcinoma of the lung, plate epithelial carcinoma, breast and colorectal carcinoma. Therefore, this category of proteins also presents an interesting point of attack for therapeutic intervention in proliferative diseases (Descombes and Nigg, Embo J, 17; 1).
Pyrimidines are generally known as inhibitors of kinases. Thus, for example, pyrimidines are described as an active component with an anticancer activity in International Patent Application WO 00/53595, which describes the use of 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines with a heterocyclic group in the 4-position and an anilino group in the 2 position, which in turn comprises a side chain with the length of at least one n-propyl group.
Moreover, International Patent Application WO 00/39101 describes the use of 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines as compounds with an anticancer activity which are linked in the 2- and 4-position with an aromatic or heteroaromatic ring, at least one of which comprises a side chain with the length of at least one n-propyl group.
International Patent Application WO 97/19065 further proposes the use of 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines with a 3,4-dialkoxyanilino group in position 2 as kinase inhibitors.
International Patent Application WO 02/04429 describes 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines with a cyano group in position 5 and their cell cycle inhibiting effect.
International Patent Application WO 03/063794 describes the use of 2,4-pyrimidinediamines as inhibitors of the IgE and/or IgG receptor signal cascade.
Antiviral 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines, wherein the groups Rc and Rd form a heteroaromatic five-membered ring at the nitrogen of the 4-position, are known from International Patent Application WO 99/41253.
2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines which carry (hetero)aryls in position 2 and 4 (WO00/27825) and also 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines which carry a (hetero)aryl group functionalised with a nitrile group in position 2 or 4 (EP 0 945 443 A1) are described as having an antiviral activity.
The aim of the present invention is to indicate new active substances which may be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or anomalous cell proliferation.